Perfection needs Perfection
by x0andraia0x
Summary: Mary-Sue finds out that Plain Jane has a perfect, beautiful pen pal, who's name is Stan. He could also be Jane's boyfriend. A jealous Mary-Sue locks Jane up and impersonates her. Sounds dumb, I know, but please read and review. I suck at summarys


Disclaimer: I'm not Petra Kenney, nor do I claim any of her work as my own. There is not profit in this for me, other than good marks, and feedback hopefully! This disclaimer goes for all following chapters!  
  
AUTHOR NOTE! BEWARE!  
  
Hey, I was just going to combine this author's note with my story, but I have too much to say, so you all understand! Muhahaha! Well this is my first Mary-Sue fanfic. In my French class we read this story "La Nuit Rose" which means "The pink night" or "The Night of Roses". The french word Rose means rose the flower and pink in English so take your pick The story is written by Petra Kenney. Well, we have to write a summary and an ending (which I am combining) to this story since there really wasn't an ending to the story. It's worth 10% of our overall mark! EEK! The story is like Grade 4 material to someone whose first language is French instead of English. HE HE! I noticed that this story and my ending just screamed Plain Jane turned Mary-Sue so I decided to post my English version before I translated it all. *Groans* And maybe I'll post the French version, if I get good feedback with the English version. Sorry this author's note was so long, so on with the story. Stan is a boy Mary-Sue, by the way; not sure what you call that on fanfiction.net!  
  
~**********~  
  
Pink Roses standing out in the black night. A blackbird calling mockingly. All of those memories of that night in Nice that should have been hers, instead all she could do was listen to her jailer tell them to her. For her jailer experienced them, not her. Her jailer got him, not her. All she has is a pink rose making her jealous and envious. She even felt hatred towards that perfect girl, Mary-Sue! Perfection needs perfection. Stan is perfect for Mary-Sue. Mary-Sue is perfect with Stan. She, Jane, would never be right for Stan. The pink rose from the "La Nuit Rose" a festival in Nice in the south of France, where she used to live, many years ago. The pink rose was wilting and fading. It's magical charm almost gone, but still lingering, and hoping, always hoping that Stan would forget the perfect, beautiful Mary-Sue and turn to her. Even the age-old saying "Let's just be friends" would be a blessing right now. She looked around her present bedroom in exasperation. It looked more like a cell. It felt more like a cell. It was a cell. Mary-Sue had locked her away, many days ago, when she first saw the picture of Stan. Jane fingered the kitchen knife that was included with her meal. Mary-Sue was jealous, how fat, worthless Jane had found a cuter boyfriend then she ever had. Jane was small, fat with lifeless straight hair, braces and horn-rimmed glasses. Not exactly someone's idea of a girl who had a picture of a perfect, beautiful boy in a letter addressed to her. Mary-Sue was her bully when she was still attending school, now Mary-Sue is her jailer, but still a bully. Nothing would ever change that. Mary-Sue was tall, beautiful, with long, shiny brown hair. She was also rich and popular. Jane was wished 1 million times a day that she had opened that letter at home, instead at school. Jane was just too excited; she was going to see Stan for the first time, as soon as he got to France. Stan had told her, that he was planning on visiting her when they arrived in her hometown. And lo and behold, a picture of Stan was included. What a looker! He had wavy, brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Then rich, popular, and beautiful Mary-Sue saw his picture. I remember that day, completely, as if it was yesterday.  
  
~**********~  
  
A little earlier, a fat, excited girl was tearing at a letter she had just received through the school mailing system. This girl was Jane Atwater. Jane had finally got the letter opened and was reading it like a fox watching chickens. She glanced at the picture of Stan, and her face stared at it in amazement. Mary-Sue was on her way to her daily gossip session at noon with her many friends, when she saw Jane who looked extremely pleased with something. Mary-Sue decided ruining Jane's day was more important than gossip that she would probably hear at last break, on the bus, or after school anyway. She walked towards an almost prancing Jane.  
  
"What's Pork-Chop looking at," scowled Mary-Sue  
  
"Oh no," thought Jane, "come on, you got to have one good lie in your head!" Jane replied curtly, "Don't call me Pork-Chop. I'm just looking over some notes for.. yea, science."  
  
"Science notes! Do we have a test! Spill, Pork-Chop," exclaimed Mary-Sue.  
  
"Yes, actually.. no, we don't have a test. I mean you don't have a test.. but I do! My marks are slipping so I'm taking some extra tests, quizzes, whatever you want to call them, you know," stammered Jane.  
  
"Yea right, you're a honor student. Let me see, your notes, or whatever they are," retorted Mary-Sue, as she grabbed the letter from Stan addressed to Jane. Her mouth instantly snapped open in amazement when she saw the picture. "Did you cut this out of a magazine? If I was him I would dump you right away," said Mary-Sue with a grin.  
  
"For your information, he came all the way from Ottawa, Canada just to see moi!" boasted Jane feeling suddenly brave. "Uh-huh!" said a disbelieving Mary-Sue still staring at Stan's picture. Then Mary-Sue had an idea, and evil idea. "Jane, obviously you have some charm that can get you more beautiful boyfriends than me. Would you like to come to my castle, I mean my home tonight?" asked Mary-Sue with an evil glare.  
  
"Sure," answered Jane with hesitated excitement, "I'm sure she just wants to know about him probably is planning to steal him form me. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted," pondered Jane to herself. Little did she know that Mary-Sue had a much more ingenious plan!  
  
~**********~  
  
DING BOCK SKAZ went the odd doorbell of the massive castle. Pigeons and other unseen birds circled a tower far to the right. The steel and crudely cut stone gave the castle a more sinister aura. There was a wind blowing any nooks and crannies it could find. Jane was shivering, despite the fact it was rather a balmy evening.  
  
She was about to ring the doorbell one more when a hidden door to the left opened. Jane saw her so called new friend Mary-Sue's loose, copper-colored hair blowing in the wind as she poked her head through the door. Jane felt her stomach doing leaps and bounces at the mere sight of her. Jane wishes she had ran right then. She might still have fixed her mistake. But she didn't!  
  
"Hello, Jane. I was beginning to think you weren't coming," exclaimed Mary- Sue with certain falseness.  
  
"It just a little hard to find this place. Kind of in the middle of nowhere isn't it," answered Jane as she fidgeted with her glasses.  
  
"It is isn't it!" said Mary-Sue more to herself than Jane, "Well come in, come in. Welcome to my 3rd of the hours, so no one ever bothers me or my friends!" exclaimed Mary-Sue to Jane.  
  
"Right this is.. uh.. a cheery place you got here," stammered Jane suddenly remembering to be polite.  
  
"That what everyone says retorted Mary-Sue as she led Jane down a long, dank corridor.  
  
"Really?" said Jane, encouraging the little conversation they had so far.  
  
"Really!" shouted Mary-Sue as she shoved Jane through a solid oak door with a metal frame into a miserable looking room. Mary-Sue quickly entered the same room and locked the door behind her. She then unsheathed a hideous knife with a blood colored stone at the end and cruelly etched features and pointed it a confused and frightened Jane.  
  
"What are you doing!" yelled Jane at Mary-Sue as she fixed her glasses that were hanging at an awkward angle before.  
  
"This is your new home! You are an orphan since your Dad croaked a couple of years ago. So now I have supplied you with a house," stated Mary-Sue.  
  
"Truth, please!" said Jane, hotly.  
  
"Ok, I just wanted to know all about Stan. If you don't tell, this knife goes through your heart. No one cares about you, so no one will miss you!" replied Mary-Sue.  
  
"Fine," started Jane, "Remember in Grade 9, we started that pen pal program with a Grade 9 class over in Ottawa, Canada?"  
  
"Yes! Oh my god, Stan is your pen pal isn't he? I got stuck with some loser," exclaimed Mary-Sue.  
  
"Yes, he is! Well we have been writing for a long time. I sent him a picture of myself to him in Grade 10. This is the first picture I ever received from him. My English and his French improved little by little the whole time we were writing each other. From Stan's letters, and now his picture I gathered that he was quite beautiful, a great athlete, a good student and quite popular. As you said before I'm small, fat, with lifeless, straight, brown hair who wears glasses and has braces. He hinted that the other boys, because of me teased him. Well, now he is Grade 12, and 20 students in his class including himself flew to France for an educational trip. Well they had plenty of fun according to him. They visited lots of historical sites like the 'Arc de Triomphe' and the Notre- Dame cathedral. They are planning to stop in Nice, before they leave. Anything else you want to know?" asked Jane as she finished her story.  
  
"Yes, where are all of these letters of yours? I never saw you writing them in school or anywhere else" questioned Mary-Sue.  
  
"They are at the orphanage, where I live now, under my bed in a shoe box. Now, is their anything else you want to know?" replied Jane.  
  
"No, I believe I owe you a thank you," answered Mary-Sue.  
  
"Good, now point that knife somewhere else and let me leave," scowled Jane.  
  
"I don't think so. You told me the story, and all you deserve is a big thank-you!"  
  
"What! But you said.." stammered Jane.  
  
"I said I would kill you if you didn't tell me. I said nothing about letting you go," interrupted Mary-Sue.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" asked Jane definitely frightened.  
  
"Nothing more than lock you up in this room, while I pretend to be you, so Stan will fall in love with me instead of you, which I doubted would have happened," calmly stated Mary-Sue as she watched in utter enjoyment as Jane did various face expressions of amazement. "Don't worry, Jane. I'll feed you, clothe you, and this room will keep the rain and snow off your fat head. Also, I will be sure to tell you all about "La Nuit Rose" when I return. I'm planning to get Stan's attention there. Have a wonderful day, darling," teased Mary-Sue before she left the room, and locked the numerous locks on the outside part of the door. Jane wept in that dingy room, till the next day.  
  
~**********~  
  
One long, lonely month later, Mary-Sue returned to the room where she had left Jane. She had told her servant, Bobbins, to look after her. Mary-Sue was looking forwards to taunting her about that kiss, she and Stan had shared after he had jumped up on her float at the parade. She had sent Stan tickets to the parade in Nice, and a letter, which she had typed. The letter stated that she wanted to see him when he arrived in Nice. She had then bought her way aboard a float, and had dressed herself all in pink and surrounded herself with roses. But on one rose, she had a note attached saying, "To Stan from your friend Jane At water. She had Jane write this, by threatening her with the knife once again. She had successfully thrown the rose at Stan, and he had ran after her float and jumped on it. Then the kiss came. It was so romantic.  
  
She knocked on the door that within held Jane and started to unlock all of the locks. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Jane on the ground with a widening circle of blood that pouring from her open neck. In her hand, laid a bloodied kitchen utensil, a knife. She straightened up, and stared at the deceased Jane.  
  
"I have him, Jane," mocked Mary-Sue to the lifeless body on the floor. She started to laugh at Jane like a maniac. She threw the very pink rose that she had thrown at Stan, at Jane. She managed to yell, "Bobbins! Clean this mess up. We have a guest coming over for dinner. His name is Stan Morrison."  
  
A ghostly shape emerged from Jane's body and picked up the rose and fled to who knows where. To this day, Ghost Jane still haunts Mary-Sue and her descendants. She is always seen with a pink rose in her hand.  
  
~**********~  
  
Well that is all. Please read and review, and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoyed it! Kind of stupid, I know! If you didn't understand, Jane was a ghost at the beginning. Sorry if that was confusing. 


End file.
